


Such a Perfect Day

by StarLrd_For3verXx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Starmora - Fandom
Genre: After infinity war, Avengers 4 speculation, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Hugging from Behind, Music, admiring, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLrd_For3verXx/pseuds/StarLrd_For3verXx
Summary: Peter Quill has never been more relieved in his life. All threats and dangers (including Thanos) were gone, although he knew that this wouldn’t last forever because, come on, they’re the frickin’ Guardians of the Galaxy. For now though, StarLord was perfectly happy to chill with his family and the love of his life in the Avengers compound until they were ready to get back out into space. One day, as Peter is walking past his and Gamora’s bunk, he hears beautiful music coming from inside, and it sounded like a piano. It was definitely not music he had heard before on his Zune, so someone must have been physically playing the instrument. But Gamora can’t play the piano, right ?





	Such a Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who reads this !!  
> This is my first ever fan fiction and I am excited to see what people think of my ideas, as I just write stuff that I thought about one day, or I have wanted to see in a fic forever. Please feel free to comment on anything that I could do better, I would love to improve and hopefully entertain all of you.  
> So that being said, please enjoy

Peter wasn’t even there when it happened, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to be there when Thor plunged his new weapon Stormbreaker into the heart of the mad Titan who had put his girl through twenty years of sufferi-

Okay, now that he thinks about it, that would have been quite the spectacle to witness that psycho grape with the weird ass chin get everything that he deserves. He just meant that it happened on Earth,and he wanted to go back when he could have time to take in the fact that he was, once again, standing on the planet where his mother was killed by his freaky celestial father ( _”oh god my family issues_ ” he thinks to himself).

He also didn’t want to be there for the minuscule reason that Thor was _maybe_ a bit more muscular and powerful and attractive than him. Rocket was wrong, he wasn’t fat (although he certainly wasn’t “a pirate who had a baby with an angel” which were Drax’s words). Peter had eventually managed to get past the fact that Gamora found him very attractive, and that’s only because they might never meet again, and also the fact that Gamora just came back from the dead, and he was just thankful that he got to hold her again. 

If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t really processed the news that Gamora was dead because he just never pictured it happening, which Peter reminds himself is probably a good thing, as he doesn’t ever want to see her die or get hurt in any way. He loves her too much to be able to watch her suffer. When he found out, there were a few tears, and then he was numb, which he guessed was his brain’s way of protecting him because it knew that he couldn’t function without the kickass Zen-Whoberei warrior. He suddenly made a mental note to thank Dr Strange and Captain Marvel, who used the soul and time stones to bring her back. They also brought him back technically, but he didn’t really care whether he lived or died, just as long as Gam was safe.

The great StarLord was thinking about all of this as he sat idly on a bank facing away from the Avengers compound, having a moment to himself, something he hadn’t been able to do in years. Not because of Thanos and Ronan and crapbags like that, but because he lives on a cramped ship with five other people. When he thinks of those people, his family, a sense of calm washes over him every time as he remembers that they are safe and happy and probably screwing around somewhere with the Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes who are now admired by all of the guardians. And now that he sees the butter yellow sun slowly turn the sky to a peach hue, he notices that he has been here for hours, and he only just realizes how much his eyelids are fighting to close.

_Time for sleep, thank god._

”Oh, man...” Peter mutters to himself through gritted teeth as he stretches out his legs for the first time since sitting down. It was probably a bad idea to stay there for so long. The others are probably wondering where he is anyway. As he turns to go back to his and Gamora’s bunk on the top floor of the compound, he takes one last glance back to the peaceful countryside that he finds himself yearning for again even when he has his back turned for the slightest moment. “You’ll have more opportunities, Pete.” He’d forgotten how much he has been talking to himself lately, as he starts the steady walk back inside.

As well as his drooping eyelids, Peter’s stomach was also growling and trying to get attention. He figured that it made sense since hasn’t eaten in about three days, and decides to head to the kitchen for something to eat. When he gets to the futuristic, marble white room stocked full of Terran foods, he encounters none of the Avengers, which was odd because, well, this was their home, right? Peter was just eager to get to bed so he just made a quick sandwich (which didn’t taste half bad, Peter being the chef that he is). He just closed the door of the refrigerator and turned to the staircase when small but familiar footsteps were approaching him, and he pivoted to meet their owner.

”Where t’hell you been all this damn time? We checked in ur bunk, but Gam just screamed at us to get out.” Rocket slurred lazily, with teenage Groot standing lazily behind him who followed up with a quiet “I am Groot.” Peter quickly gathered that this meant “I really couldn’t care less.” He didn’t blame Groot though. Groot knew there wasn’t any danger and it’s in a teenagers nature to not give a rat’s ass about anything.

“I was fine, just sitting outside for a bit. Is ‘mora doing okay?” Peter had taken to asking either her or his family this question a lot, as you know, it was her father that was killed only a few days ago, despite him being a completely evil psycho. It was safe to say that Peter was very worried about her.

”I don’ know, I think so. Also, I didn’t know you had piano music on your Zune. It’s weird, though. All calm and sappy and crap.” Rocket explained,unenthusiastic. “How do you know what a piano is?” Peter questioned, becoming quite confused.

”So what, now I can’t ask questions about this damn planet?! One of the weird guys told me. Think his name was Stave, no. Uhh, Stove??”

”...Steve.” Muttered Peter. He was fighting to even stand up now, let alone to keep his eyes open. He really just wanted to go to bed. But then he realised something.

”Wait, piano music? Umm, I don’t have piano music on my Zune.”

”Well thanks for answering me finally!” Rocket had taken to using the word “damn” a lot, as he is basically just learning a bit more Terran slang, and because Thor taught him the word. “Anyways, you got piano music comin’ from your bunk.”

”Uhh, okay. Thanks, I guess?”

”Okay, whatever. Let’s go Groot.”

”I am Groot.”

”Yes, you can go play video games.”

And once again, Peter was alone. He was getting increasingly curious about the supposed piano music coming from his bunk. He had gone through his Zune’s 300 songs multiple times and was fairly certain that it didn’t contain anything like Rocket was describing. He was about four feet away from the slightly cracked door of his and Gamora’s bunk, when he heard it.

Well, Rocket was right about one thing. That was definitely piano music coming from the room. Peter took a moment to fully process the melody and decide if he had ever heard music like it on his Zune or anywhere else before, and he soon realizes that it is completely original to his ears. But that doesn’t mean that he didn’t like it. He didn’t know what song it was, or if it was a real song at all, but he just stood outside of the room letting the slow and soft sounds flood into his head. He found it absolutely beautiful, angelic even. Peter had never heard a more enchanting sound (apart from Gamora’s voice, he tells himself) and he could have stood there and just listened forever. He was actually prepared to do this when another thought struck his mind before more music got there first. “That definitely isn’t coming from a sound system, the notes are too clear.” Peter thought to himself, as he remembers that Rocket had informed him earlier about Gamora’s insistence on not accompanying her in the bunk. All of the pieces had finally clicked.  _Gamora was the one playing the piano._

He didn’t know why, but Peter’s stomach did a small somersault at the idea of Gamora embracing a hobby as elegant and beautiful as the piano. He had just never thought of her to be femenine enough to be interested in something like instruments. So much so, that he giggled to himself slightly at the prospect of such a perplexing sight that was Gamora not just listening to music of her own accord, but being the one actually creating the music. He chose to just get over himself and peer around the corner of the slightly open door, curiosity getting the better of him.

He was so very unbelievably glad that he chose to open that door.

The sight alone was almost as enchanting as the sound. Gamora was sat facing away from the door, and therefore away from Peter, sat upright with amazing posture. She was delicately pressing the ivory and ebony coloured keys, and creating a whirlwind of phenomenal music from a simple grey piano. Her curly magenta hair was not fully down like it usually was, but in multiple braids blended together to make one long, complicated looking braid that ran down her back, almost touching her seat because her hair had gotten so long (Peter didn’t think that her hair actually grew because of her enhancements, but it turns out it does and she just cut it regularly). He liked it even more when it was longer. He was so caught up in thinking about her appearance and the music she was making that he actually walked into a nearby dresser that snapped him out of it. He didn’t even notice that he was walking towards her. He thinks that he is just physically drawn to her. After all, who isn’t? When Peter walked into the dresser, it had gotten Gamora’s attention, and she turned around quite quickly to see who was in the room with her.

”Oh! Uh.. hey. What are you doing here?” Gamora inquired sort of frantically as if she was caught doing something tremendously embarrassing. Her body was shaking slightly from the surprise of Peter walking in on her, and her eyes were unusually wide. He didn’t understand why she was reacting this way at someone knowing about her talent. But then Peter reminded himself that Gamora may not see it as a talent. She may see it as a weakness, given her strict upbringing. Even though he knew that it could be difficult to change her mind about her god-given ability, he was going to try, because she doesnt have to live in fear anymore. And he definitely doesn’t want her to.

”Hey Gam! I was just coming to bed because I feel like I’m about to die of exhaustion, guess I just zoned out or something. Oh well!” Peter talked about his little fall as happily as he possibly could. His aim was to make Gamora relax a little bit by not mentioning the piano straight away, and to his surprise, it kind of worked. He didn’t want to just forget about it though. She needs to know how amazing she is. Peter decided to approach the subject slowly.

”Umm, I didn’t know that you played the piano, or knew what a piano is.” Peter walked slowly over to her as he said this with his little side grin on, because he knew that Gam loved it and that it made her stomach flutter a little bit every time. Gamora reacted to that grin in her usual way. Pretending that Quill was an idiot and turning away, meanwhile it felt like several acrobats were flipping in her stomach. She reacted like this every single time because whilst that grin made her heart melt, the face she made at it caused his heart to melt, and she revelled in it. That being the fact that she could have such a positive effect on someone with just a look.

”Yeah, uh, I’ve been reading a lot of Terran books lately and one of them talked about a piano. And I didn’t know what one was before Nat told me, and I asked her if she would be able to find one for me. I just played around with it until any music I made sounded okay.” Whilst she was talking, she developed a sort of sad smile, and she was fully aware of this occurring. She thought that she was awful at the piano, whilst Peter and literally anybody that walked by the door thought that she was incredible. She was truly unaware of her brilliance.

Peter had a lot of questions floating around in his brain now. He decided to let them filter out, starting with the least important ones to get them out of the way.

”I didn’t even know that you talked to any of these guys. And you’re calling Natasha ‘Nat now?” As far as he was aware, Gamora hadn’t spoken to any of the Avengers, even the other Peter who was now practically best friends with Quill (despite their disagreement about whether or not Footloose is the greatest movie in history). Quill decided to let it pass and he was glad that he did. Tony had a pretty awesome kid.

Gamora seemed quite surprised at Peter’s statement. “You know that I _do_  have a working voice box that I can use to interact with other people, right?” After she had said it, she noticed that she had just been funny on purpose, something that she rarely did. He was having a large effect on her. Peter sat down on the bed as she said this, wanting to rest his legs, and as that statement came out of Gamora’s mouth, he chuckled slightly, a noise that might as well have told Gamora that she was in heaven.

”Yes, I do know that. It’s just surprising that you would actually try and make other friends without anyone forcing you to. I kind of like the fact that you have grown more confident.” Peter said as he grinned widely, almost showing his teeth. “Thank you,” Gamora mentioned sincerely, “really. I have been trying to make more of an effort. I’m glad that you have noticed.”

They looked at each other for a few long seconds after this, just taking the moment in and cherishing it forever. They had been together long enough now that they could just sit in silence with each other without it being awkward. This next part though, Peter thought, was going to be awkward. Time for his other question.

”So could you play something for me?” Peter asked as he flashed his puppy dog eyes at Gamora, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to refuse to them. It took a few seconds for Gamora to answer, which he respected. Even though it might not seem like a big deal to him, he didn’t know if it was the same for her.

”Oh, come on! That’s not fair, you can’t use your puppy dog eyes!”

”Pretty please?”

”... Fine! Okay.”

Peter was actually so excited that he jumped up from his and Gamora’s bed, jogged to close the six feet gap between them, and gave her a tight hug from behind. To his surprise, she loved it, releasing a playful laugh. Peter grabbed a stool from behind the piano and placed it in a spot where he could see both Gamora’s face and the keys. It took some time for Gamora to compose herself from the hug, as it caught her off guard, but then she was ready. She delicately placed her spread fingers onto several different keys, and begun to play.

Peter had no idea that reality could feel so much like heaven when Gamora played her song. A whirlwind of gentle yet powerful notes struck Quill in the ears, and in the best way possible. How could such a phenomenal noise even be created? He didn’t recognise the song, which quickly became another thing that he was curious about, but he didn’t think about it for too long. He was so caught up in this new experience. His focus switched from the keys of the piano to Gamora’s face. She seemed so calm and relaxed, that he instantly knew that this was something that she simply loved. He was caught floating through brilliant thoughts about Gamora, when the song came to a slow close. When she was done, she couldn’t look Peter in the face, and stuck to staring down at her hands which were now folded on her lap. She was no longer calm, she was afraid. Afraid of what he would think. She stayed that way until Peter talked again.

”Oh my god...” He whispered, so low that if it wasn’t for Gamora’s enhanced hearing, she wouldn’t have heard. Peter had a slight look of shock and subtle confusion on his face.

Gamora instantly became panicked, her eyes widening even more than they already were, and she mumbled an uncertain “W-what?” Peter had to make her see sense. He got up with an unsurprised expression on his face, and he moved the stool he was sitting on to the side, making him a clear path. He walked over to Gamora slowly, but he noticed that she was becoming even more frightened as he took each step. Peter knew that this thought was absurd, but he couldn’t help realising that in that moment, she seemed scared of him. As he approached, she shuffled back in her own seat slightly.

When he reached her side, he placed his large hand gently on her shoulder, stroking her with his thumb until her fast breathing (which Peter hadn’t noticed until now) slowed, and she was just a little bit calmer. As this happened, he crouched down in front of her so that he could see her face, and moved the hand that was on her shoulder to her knee, not wanting to break the contact. He then took his other hand and used his index finger to lift Gamora’s chin. 

Now that Peter was where he needed to be (as close to Gamora as possible) he knew exactly what he was going to say.

”Gamora, why does your face look like you have just seen hell? That was incredible. I mean, absolutely incredible.” Gamora didn’t know how to take these words. These kind words that were meant for her, and only her. “But, uh...” Gamora struggled, her face contorting into confusion also. “I thought that you would have hated it, but I guess I didn’t have anything to judge it by. I just, thought of it as a weakness because when I was with Thanos as a child, he didn’t believe in such petty hobbies. I would get punished for them.”

”Hey,” Peter started as he moved his hand on Gamora’s knee to take one of her own, “Thanos is gone...You don’t have to feel guilty about hiding things like this. Especially when you have a god-given ability like yours.” At these words, a few silent tears slipped out of Gamora’s eyes, but before she could brush them away herself, his hand was already there, doing the job for her.

Peter suddenly had remembered why she had said she was playing the piano in the first place, and became perplexed. Why would Gamora ask Natasha to go through the trouble of finding her a piano if she was just plainly curious? There had to be another reason. Then,as if she had heard his thoughts, she offered an explanation.

”There was another reason why I wanted to find a hobby like this. Besides curiosity, of course. I... guess I just wanted to be a bit more ordinary, you know? I mean, look at me,” she gestured to her emerald green skin. “I’m clearly not normal, and I want to know what it’s like to be normal. For once, anyway.” A few more small tears escaped.

Peter was distraught on the inside. How could she think so negatively about herself? And has she looked in the mirror recently? Quill could only describe her as perfect. This is what he wanted to show her. That she is perfect. Peter took his hands and started to bring her braid over her shoulder to play with it as he spoke.

”Gamora. That is probably the most amount of nonsense that you have ever said in the entire time that I have known you. Besides, why would you attempt to be normal? There are trillions and trillions of beings in this galaxy, who’s to say who’s normal and who’s not? And you obviously can’t see that it isn’t possible to make another improvement to yourself. One more thing,” Peter slowly leaned into Gamora’s face to whisper in her ear. She was glad that he couldn’t tell how fast her heart was racing, and he said,

”Green is my favourite colour.”

At that moment, Peter knew that he was successful in making Gamora see sense when he felt a slight shudder of her breath, which could only mean that she was laughing. She pulled back just enough to see his face, but still close enough that their noses were almost touching. Gamora noticed that Peter was making the exact same face that he made during Yondu’s funeral, when she admitted that they had an unspoken thing. Still a goofy sort of smile in a way, but much softer. 

“I love you, Peter Quill. You know that right?”

”Yeah I do. Do you know I love you?”

Gamora’s smile was big enough that Peter could see her pristine, white teeth. He took pride in the fact that he could make her do that, since it appeared that it was a smile she only showed to him. Still, it was very rare that she was happy enough to achieve such a smile. She closed the distance between them as much as possible and lightly touched her lips to his a few times. She loved doing this, not just because it was Peter that she was kissing (although that was great) it was also because when they kissed, Gamora knew that Peter wanted to be anything but gentle, and he always wanted more. After gentle kisses like that, he was putty in her hands. She spoke softly after this. “I do know that.”

Peter, completely under Gamora’s spell, stumbled over his words. “Oh, uh, o-okay then-n. C-c-cool.”

It did take a while for him to compose himself after that, but when he eventually did, he stood up, taking both of Gamora’s hands in his, to pull her into a tight hug. Well, tight was an understatement, but neither of them cared that they couldn’t really breathe, so neither brought it up. It did soften into a more relaxed hug after a moment, with both of Peter’s arms around Gamora’s shoulders, and hers around his waist. Peter felt that he needed to say more.

”I promise you, I will never leave you again.”

”Thank you. So much.”

Both of them didn’t want to pull away from the hug, so that’s where they stayed for a while longer, in each other’s arms, the powerful shower of relief and safety washing over both of them. Peter suddenly remembered that fifteen minutes ago, he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open, and after all of the excitement of the piano had diminished, the tired and lazy sensation was slowly washing over him again. But this did not stop his train of thought.

He thought about two particular words that he had uttered to Gamora just moments ago, which were the words,”I do.” He thought about this for what seemed like an eternity, as he remembered the small, black box lying in his pocket that contained which would eventually, or at least, hopefully, be sitting upon Gamora’s finger any day now. Peter Quill knew that there wasn’t any rush, as all threats were gone and they could spend their lives together anyway.

But he just couldn’t wait to hear her answer to the question he would soon be asking.


End file.
